Schrotflinte
|game5 =FNV |articles5 =Karawanenschrotflinte Robuste Karawanenschrotflinte Jagdschrotflinte Essensglocke Repetierschrotflinte Polizeischrotflinte Abgesägte Schrotflinte Riesen-Rumser Ein-Schuss-Flinte |game6 =FOT |articles6 =Beretta 470 Silverhawk Ithaca Model 37 |game7 =FOBOS |articles7 =Double-barrel shotgun |game8 =VB |articles8 =Combat shotgun Sawed-off shotgun |game9 =FO4 |articles9=Doppelläufige Schrotflinte |game10 =FOS |articles10 =Kampfflinte' (rostige, verbesserte, gehärtete, doppelläufige) Charons Kampfflinte Abgesägte Schrotflinte (rostige, verbesserte, gehärtete, doppelläufige) Kniekracher Schrotflinte (rostige, verbesserte, gehärtete, doppelläufige) Farmertochter }} Die '''Schrotflinte' ist eine Waffe die in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout Tactics, Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel und Van Buren erscheint. Hintergrund Schrotflinten sind in erster Linie dazu gemacht, mehrere Projektile auf einmal abzufeuern. Das macht eine Schrotflinte zu einer effektiven Jagdwaffe, da sie auf kurze Distanz extrem treffsicher ist. Allerdings sind Schrotflinten auf längere Distanzen, aufgrund ihrer Streuung, sehr ungenau und nicht sehr durchschlagskräftig. Schrotflinten die vom Millitär genutzt werden nennt man auch "Kampf Schrotflinten". Modelle Winchester Widowmaker 12 gauge double-barrel A Winchester Widowmaker double-barreled 12 gauge shotgun. A short barrel, with mahogany grip. Doppelläufige Flinte Ei unbekanntes Model mit einem längeren Lauf als die abgesägte Schrotflinte. * Für die einzigartige geschnittene Flinte aus Fallout 3, siehe: Papas Anglerhilfe. Ein-Schuss-Flinte A single-shot, break-action, 20 gauge shotgun with a very quick reload speed along with surprisingly high accuracy and damage. Abgesägte Schrotflinte Someone took the time to chop the last few inches off the barrel and stock of this shotgun. Now, the wide spread of this hand-cannon's short-barreled shots make it perfect for short-range crowd control. * Für die einzigartige Version in Fallout 3, siehe: Der Kniekracher. * Für die einzigartige Version in Fallout: New Vegas, siehe: Big Boomer Jagdschrotflinte The hunting shotgun is a long range precision shotgun used for hunting big game. This shotgun was built for accuracy and power, and is one of the best shotguns available, using rare but powerful 12 gauge shells. It's pump-action, which means there's a longer than average delay between shots. It also loads through the bottom. * Für die einzigartige Version in Fallout: New Vegas, siehe: Essensglocke. Karawanenschrotflinte The caravan shotgun is a short shotgun in which one barrel is mounted on top of the other. The iron sight is a screw which holds the action release lever to the receiver. * Für die einzigartige Version in Fallout: New Vegas Courier's Stash, siehe: Robuste Karawanenschrotflinte. Repetierschrotflinte This shotgun has a lever action and fires a 20 gauge shotgun shell. Used with slugs, this weapon is a powerhouse against difficult armored opponents. Beretta 470 Silverhawk A good looking Italian double barrel weapon, produced by Beretta. A low rate of fire, but potentially devastating if both barrels are fired together. Ithaca Model 37 Found everywhere in the Midwest, the Ithaca Model 37Fallout Tactics Official Strategies & Secrets is a popular means of self-defense due to its wide area of effect and large ammunition capacity. Doppelläufige Schrotflinte Die Doppelläufige Schrotflinte ist eine zweihändige Schrotflinte, die 12-Kaliber Schrotpatronen als Munition verwendet. Für den Einsatz auf kurzer Distanz vorgesehen, verursacht die Doppelläufige Schrotflinte beeindruckenden Schaden und ist gegen jeden Feind in der Nähe nützlich. Siehe auch * An overview of combat shotguns Referenzen en:Shotgun pl:Strzelba ru:Дробовик Kategorie:Kleine Waffen Kategorie:Kleine Waffen Fertigkeit Waffen